


Scattered Shadows

by owlpockets



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are those flowers for me this time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Old thing I decided to dust off and repost. Five songs and five drabbles inspired by them in one way or another. Or, rather, it would be if I hadn't had to fudge the original list a bit to make it fit on 8tracks. Listen [here](http://8tracks.com/owlpockets/scattered-shadows).
> 
> 01 Message to Bears - Running Through Woodland  
> 02 The Album Leaf - Always For You  
> 03 Vienna Teng - Gravity  
> 04 The Weepies - Not Your Year  
> 05 Bowerbirds - Silver Clouds

01

For Arthur, only a fraction of the hunting experience was about the kill. Mostly, it was about colors—the verdant trees after a rainstorm, the rich brown of his leather boots, finches in the wildflowers, Merlin’s red scarf. The trip was unplanned, no knights or dogs or ceremony to mar the restful atmosphere. He watched Merlin flounder through the undergrowth from a distance, not particularly minding when the stag dashed away. Teasing would be necessary, but they both knew he never meant it. Arthur was happier having an honest friend to share his camp than pleasing his father with expected success.

 

02

“Are those flowers for me this time?” Arthur teased, catching Merlin hesitating in the hallway near his door.

There was a hint of rattled nerves behind the grin he received. “Actually, yes.” The bouquet, most of which were colorful weeds from the around the castle walls, was tied with a bit of twine in a lopsided bow. Being a servant, it would have been ridiculous and a little bit suspicious if Merlin had turned up with roses, but that was beside the point. The flowers thrust unceremoniously at his chest and Arthur felt his heart skip a beat or ten.

 

03

“Arthur, I’m sorry,” he blurted quite suddenly after a silence too long unfolded in the space between them. His friend’s expression was weary, tattered around the edges, but Arthur nodded. Merlin was panicking, the constriction in his ribcage making it impossible to continue talking despite the hope of acceptance that small gesture offered.

“Don’t. I…understand.” Arthur always understood; he was kind underneath the royal façade he had inherited from his father. Later, Merlin would be allowed to show him things, wonderful things, but for that moment an awkward embrace eased both their hearts. Lies carved wounds, but wounds could heal.

 

04

Afternoon light stretched shadows across the floor of Merlin’s tiny living space. Rumpled dirty clothes and his only pair of shoes disturbed the otherwise clean, peaceful feel of the room. Gaius could gripe until he was blue in the face, but tidiness had never been his strong point. Merlin lay on his bed, the old magic text forgotten next to him, and considered his life in Camelot. Most things, he decided, were at least tolerable. He should work harder to be happy, to find his place, to have Arthur truly notice him. Putting his socks away could be a start.

 

05

Arthur paused in the doorway, half amused and half horrified that Merlin was still attempting to clean up with his arm in a sling. The shattered remains of a ceramic dish were scattered around the floor, probably what should have been the prince’s dinner. “What are you doing?”

Frustration and alarm was written all over Merlin’s face, and he seemed unable to offer more than a weak stutter in response. The past week had been hard on him. Arthur’s disdain softened and he pointed toward the bed as he made his way around the table. “Sit. Let me do that.”


End file.
